Video games and other applications that display a virtual space for interaction typically depict virtual or game content in a manner that one or more users perceive the game content in the same way. For example, game content such as a virtual building may be rendered using particular artwork (e.g., graphical image) that is presented to the user or different users. Thus, the user or different users may perceive the virtual building in the same manner, regardless of who perceives or interacts with the virtual building and regardless of the attribute levels of a user.
Differentially depicting certain game content may provide a richer interface environment that can be tailored to particular users and/or attribute levels of a user.